


St. Aughters Ville (Leatherface Edition)

by RublesBubble



Category: Slasher Movies - Fandom, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Other, Scary Movies, St. Aughters Ville, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RublesBubble/pseuds/RublesBubble
Summary: St. Aughters ville is a work in progress AU where slasher icons are normal-ish people. An over arching story may come soon.In the Leatherface edition Thomas/Bubba is a 23 year old waiter/cook at the Sawyer Family BBQ. He has slightly stunted learning abilities as well as serious facial scarring from oil burns which inhibit speech.This is mostly just a collection of one shots that show off his characterization.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Shop Window

Thomas peers through the shop window at the manniquins. They were adorned in such beautiful sun dresses. The one that really caught his eye though was yellow with delicately sewn pink flowers. The fabric was probably so soft, good in the heat of the day. He could imagine himself wearing it around the house and getting compliments left and right. Roman would probably like it a lot too.. A wistful sigh leaves him before he's suddenly pulled back from the window by his father.

"Ahh now we ain't here to window shop Bubba! Gotta get to the market before it gets busy!" 

"Ahhh, Mmm-dehh!" He points back to the window,"Nnn eebb!" 

"You dont need that boy! Got plenty at home!" 

He father pulls him along down the sidewalk. Thomas whines under his breath as they make their way to the market. His mind just stuck on getting that one dress. It was beautiful and he definitely didnt have ones like it at home, not even mama had one like that. The thought stays with him as they pick out their meats and a few vegetables. Thomas being the one to carry all the bags. He watches as his father mingles with his friends and takes his time talking to them. It only made his nerves feel all bunched up in a way, like his feelings were cramped. The moment he has the chance he tilts his head down slightly towards his father while putting on his begging puppy eyes.

"Nnn...Deehh.." 

"Damn it bubba I told ya already dont need 'at-"

"Hhnnrgggh!!" Thomas raises his voice slightly. 

People to turn their heads at such a gruff angered growl of sorts. Looking at this heavy set tall man, bags in his arms, glaring down at this shorter older man they had come to know as a friend. It was concerning to say the least. 

"You ain't gotta make a scene!" He huffs and looks back at those watching,"Ahh ain't nothin 'ta worry 'bout. Boys just impatient for his food." 

Thomas stands back up straight and clenches his teeth, almost grinding them. He's taken by the arm and lead out of the market place away from the prying eyes. Away from where he could make a scene and break things. Scare people. His father being more concerned about the fact it would ruin their buisness due to Thomas being a waiter and cook. 

"You got some nerve tryin'a throw a fit like'at bubba. You know what that can do to the family?"

"Hhnm.."

But he could barely hear his father's words as they head down the sidewalk. He wanted that dress. It was his. It's his dress, he would get it no matter what. He tilts his head up slightly as they near the shop. He could just take it, go in and take it. His steps slow to a stop in front of the window. His father walking ahead a few more steps before realizing he wasnt being followed anymore. He turns around with an annoyed stern expression. 

"We've been over this bubba, you got plenty in that cluttered room'a 'yers! Now come on, we ain't got time 'fer one a yer fits. Gotta get to work."

"Nnn..Nnneed.." Thomas raises his hand and slaps it to the window. Bags falling from his arms in the process.

"I just paid for them damn it yer gonna ruin our dinner!" He walks forward and quickly swipes up their bags again,"You dont need that damn thing!"

"Hhrrghh!! Nnnnhh!!" Thomas slams his hand to the window again and again. Emphasizing his want as much as possible. 

"Now cut that out!" He grabs the others arm,"Yer gonna cost us money if your breakin'at! Quit your bellyaching! You got more than enough bubba, so much more than enough. Now come on, you ain't gonna throw a fit out here bustin' these people's shops!" 

Thomas looks at the hand on his arm. That anger boiling up in him to ita tipping point. All of the cramped up feelings coming out in deep angry huffs that melt into tears. His lip stiff as he lowers his head with a few gentle hiccups,"Hnnm.. Hhnnn..Nnndd.." 

His father rolls his eyes as he takes his son by the hand. Guiding him on the way home as he cried and whined. All over a simple dress in a shop window. A dress that would blend in among the already large collection of clothing that Thomas couldnt even wear outside of home. 

"Nnnnmmmhhn.." He whines and wipes his eyes before pointing back in the direction of the shop,"Wwhhah.." 

"Nuh-uh, you're goin to yer room when we get home..."


	2. Tex n Bubba

"Oh bubba, ain't nothin' wrong with ya.." Tex pats his older brothers back and gives a soft pout. Brushing a bit of hair away from his face and looking over the messily applied makeup. It looked as if it had just been smashed onto his face as fast as possible.

"Uhh.. huhnnm.." Thomas turns his head and places a hand over his scars as a few tears run down his cheek,"Uhh-gahh.." 

"Come on now, you ain't really think they're right do ya? I think you got a real handsome face no matter what them men said.. How 'bout I fix up that makeup'a yours? New face always makes ya happy right?" 

Thomas nods slowly as he drags his forearm across his eyes to get rid of lingering tears. Smearing his makeup further He picks up the lipstick from his table, rolling it between his fingers to try and calm his nerves.

"We gotta get that ol stuff off ya. I'll be right back." He gives his brother a gentle pat on the back as he stands up and heads off to the bathroom. Coming back in with a damp washcloth.

It took a bit longer to get off all the makeup than Tex thought. It had really been laid on thick this time, especially on the lips which smeared each time he tried to wipe it away. A frustrated huff leaving him as he leans back slightly. Looks like the staining left behind would have to fade on its own. But he wouldnt let that get in the way of making his brother happy. He sets the rag aside and places his hand on Thomas's. Patting gently a few times before he takes the tube of lipstick. He looks over the small tube and then glances to the table. He grabs some foundation that laid among other heavily used miscellaneous products.

"This'll cover up them stains.." He begins padding on and blending the foundation the best he can.

Thomas exhales through his nose and let's his shoulders slump. Slowly calming down from his anxiety. This was really something that made him feel normal and happy. At least for the time being. When Tex is finished hiding those stains Thomas grabs his favorite powder blue blush and holds it out to his brother.

"Whhnn..?" 

"Blue blush? I thought it was usually red.. Hmm ain't got any eyeshadow do ya? How 'bout we use this as it then?"

"Hhnnuh?" Thomas tilts his head slightly in question. 

"Just close your eyes, trust me. It'll look good." He grins warmly.

With no hesitation bubba closes his eyes and leans slightly forward. Holding back a little giggle at the way the brush tickled him as the blush was applied. It was really the small things like this that made him happy. His brother always gave him makeovers or made him gifts when he was upset. It was a great comfort in times like this. When it felt like the world didnt accept him at least his family did.

"There ya go! Lookin all dolled up already,"Tex grabs the lipstick and carefully applied it to his brothers lips. He made them as neat as he possibly could. When that was finished he grabs a mirror from the table and holds it up,"Look how pretty you are bubba!"

Once Thomas sees himself in the mirror a wide smile crosses his face. He did look pretty! Happy soft squals leave him before pulling his brother into a firm thankful hug. 

"Ah-! Heh, you're welcome big guy! Glad ya feel better.." Tex's voice is slightly strained due to how tight he was being held but he didnt protest,"I'll g-get ya that-..Eyeshadow later on.."


	3. A boys fabric face

Thomas sits crossed legged on his bed while he cuts apart old clothes at the seams. Humming a disjointed tune in the back of his throat. This soothed him from the stress of the day. Watching each thread just snap apart every time he closed the scissors. The way the fabric just fell away from the blades was just so satisfying. He bites his bottom lip once he had the fabrics completely separated. Setting one half down on his leg he carefully begins to cut into the other. Turning it slowly to make a choppy circle which he holds up to his face to feel out its size. It felt about right and with that he begins to cut holes in the circle. Two for his eyes and one for his mouth. He feels around the edges of the cuts he made. Pulling loose threads mindlessly until he felt satisfied, rubbing a few between his fingers.

Licking his lips he places the fabric over his face again. Feeling over the mouth before he sets the fabric back down. Cutting the hole slightly bigger and testing its size again. It felt acceptable this time. Yet it still felt stiff when he held it in place. Furrowing his brows he makes a single vertical cut in the middle of his fabric that would better allow his nose to poke out a bit. A happy sound accompanies his triumph.

"Hhnn..Hmm..." 

But he could make it better. It could be even more beautiful, and what's more beautiful than flowers?

He begins to cut apart the base of his mask. A harsh cut from the corner of the mouth to the eye, across the forehead, and back to the other eye. From the floor he grabs another spare shirt that had a blue floral pattern. So delicate and soft. He gets to cutting the shirt at its semes as he did with the first. Taking his time to cut in a perfectly straight line thread by thread. He lays out each half and clips out shapes he feels will suit his mask. Even a thin strip of fabric as a strap to make sure it would stay in place. When he has all the pieces he wants he places them in a pile and gets up off his bed. Walking across his room to his wooden dresser where he kept his sewing equipment. Spools of various colored threads and scattered needles reside in the top drawer. He grabs the very first he can find. Turning slightly to the slight as he threads his needle. Mama taught him well.

Once he has his needle threaded he heads back over to his bed and sits on the edge. Pulling a couple pieces of fabric over he begins to sew them together. In, out, loop... In, out, loop.. Silently chanting this pattern in his head over and over until hes finished. He ties off the thread and clips it, placing the needle on his nightstand. He holds up his finished work. A rough jagged cut mask of faded tan complimented by white and blue floral.

He loved it. 

He places it over his face and ties the strap in the back. Fluffing his hair to hide it as he stands up and heads towards his walk-in closet. Digging through a pile of clothes before finding a handheld mirror. He holds it up and looks at his reflection.

It's perfect.  
No scars, no freckles, no blemishes.  
He felt normal.


	4. Bubba's Burden

With a soft groan Thomas sits up in bed and stretches out his arms. His room is still dim, only illuminated by the ever so faint shine of the fading moon. He doesnt want to be awake so early but today is butchering day, an exciting day indeed. Although if work wasnt done as early as possible he would no doubt get blamed in some way for it. He pushes his blankets to the side and gets up out of bed to get dressed. Not even bothering to turn on the lights since he always kept his work clothes in the same spot. He slips out of his pjs and into a dresss shirt, black pants, black leather boots and a stained yellow apron. Running his hands along the fabric a few times he heads out of his room. Walking with the most gentle step as to not wake up his brothers.

Heading into the kitchen he flicks on the light. Peering around the room before going to the cabinet under the sink. He takes out a tin bucket which holds a metal mallet, butcher paper, twine and a few old rags. He places the bucket on the counter with a huff. He barely had any time to even think about breakfast before his father rounds the corner. Making him jump with a yip as the bucket is suddenly pulled away. 

"You ready for work today Bubba? Gonna get some good meat today.."

Thomas nods slowly while rubbing his eye with the heel of his hand,"Nnmnm.." 

As sleepy as he was he did like butchering. He was excited for the wrapping, packing, organizing. He was always told he was the best at what he did even by his dad who usually did little more than berate him. It was one of the more calming activities he got to do.

"You think you can take the big swing ta'day?" He pushes the hammer into his sons hand. 

"Hhuh..Mnn?" Bubba looks down at the hammer in his hand in question,"Mmnn? Sw-hhnng?"

"I think you're ready, you're 23 now. Come on."

They both start out the kitchen door and down the worn path towards the barn. The sun had barely risen by then, giving the sky a warm magenta glow which the large building silhouetted against it. Fog was still settled in the fields with the lingering chill of the night. A type of chill that clung to the both of them as they reach the large doors and pull the open. Stalls are lined up to the left which held the cows, chickens walk about the floor pecking at leftover feed. The pigs were already squealing for their breakfast. Thomas sets his hammer back in the bucket in favor of his butchers knife and heads off to feed the other livestock. He grabs a large bag of feed and cuts a hole in it with the knife before hauling it up onto his shoulder. He heads off to the other pins, spreading food to the other animals.

He cant help but smile as he greets the pigs with gentle pats and high pitched happy sounds. Filling their toughs up before tossing some food to the chickens that were running about. He takes the time to kneel down and spend a moment with what he called his friends. They never judged him, never looked at him as different and he loved every single one of them for that. One of the chickens hops up into his lap and settles in. His smile ever wide and joyful as he pets it. 

In the midst of his calm moment with the animals his father calls out to him. 

"Bubba!! Quit yer lazing about get over here!" 

Thomas quickly sets his chicken down and jumps up. Rushing over to his father who still had one of the cows in the a stall. All the others had been let out into the field by then. He looks at his father, to the cow and steps forward. Giving the gentle giant a nice pet on the head. His father gives him a look.

"Well get the hammer Bubba! Why you think I called ya over here?"

"Uuhuh.." 

He walks off and grabs the hammer from where he left it. Coming back he holds it up to his father in assumption that he wanted it. 

"The hell ya givin' it to me for? You're the one doin' it today like I told ya!" 

Thomas cocks his head to the side. His brows furrowed as he looks from the hammer, to the cow and then to his father. His heart sinks down into his stomach at the realization. His mood and joy for the day almost doing a total 180. He initially shakes his head only to get yelled at to just do it. It makes him flinch and whine the more he's encouraged. His lower lip quivering, tears welling up in his eyes at the thought of taking his poor cows life. 

"Oh suck it up bubba, just swing! Ya could be one hitter like grandpa!"

He raises the hammer up with shakey hands, heart beating in his ears. Looking at the cow and seeing it looking back with innocence.. He cant hold back anymore with his father yelling at him, his emotions running over..

The hammer falls. It hits the ground with a loud thud as Thomas backs away. Tears streaming down his face as he sobs. Shaking his head, waving his heads. 

"Nnm..Nnn-nno.. Noo.." He hiccups.

"Bubba you soft jane! Making me do all the work!" His father grabs the hammer and in one swift motion the cow is down. Causing Thomas to run out of the barn and back towards the house in a fit of cries.


	5. Family Matters

The two brothers walk hand in hand along the sidewalk towards the small corner shop. It'd be mostly empty since it was a Sunday and still rather early. A time when they could look into eachothers shared interest without crowds of shoppers looking at them as if they were weird. Upon reaching the store Tex opens the door for his brother and let's him in first. The both of them head to the back after picking up a basket on their way.

"I buy you whatever ya want Bubba, pick anything." Tex waves his hand to the shelves of makeup that lined the back wall.

Thomas looks from end to end with wide eyes full of excitement but also hesitandey. He glances back as if someone were watching him, about to call him names. But he's only met with his brothers encouraging smile. After getting a little nod he steps forward to the shelf. Picking up the first little compact he saw. It was a pale shade of red with beautiful flower-like carvings. He wasn't even sure what it was but it was pretty none the less. He looks back towards Tex before holding it out towards him for approval.

"You like this one? I like it to.. You can get more y'know? Dont gotta look at me ta make sure." Tex sets the compact in the basket he held on his arm.

"Hnn, mmhm." 

Thomas turns back towards the shelves, stepping to the side a few paces he picks up a small tube of lip gloss. It was a nice glittery blue that sparkled in the light perfectly. He holds it back out towards his brother before dropping it in the basket. He continues picking up everything that caught his eye. Nail polish, lipsticks, blush, brushes, eyeshadows and so on. Tex grabs a few things for himself in the mean time. Glancing side to side he slips a couple lip liners into his pocket. What's a few bucks saved during a shopping spree? He looks down to what they've gathered so far. The basket is at least 1/4th full.

"We should get you a nice full make over when we get home,"He smiles warmly,"I bet we could dress you up all-"

"Getting all that for your sister there?" A mocking voice calls from behind them.

Thomas doesnt even seem to mind the voice that's speaking to them. He's too caught up in a cute eyeshadow pallet. Tex is quick to turn around though, mostly out of the fear he got caught stealing but what he saw was much worse.  
His gaze landed on Eric. A dark haired lightly tanned man he'd known for years now. The kind of guy to start fights at any moment. Had always made fun of Thomas through their schooling and still took the chance to throw jabs at him when in public. 

"Why dont you just shut up." 

"Oh am I going to hurt her feelings?" 

Thomas passes a glance over his shoulder at hearing the exchange. Setting down what he was holding he fully turns to face this confrontation. Looking from his brother to this other person he squints slightly. This was someone he only vaguely recognized the face of, but he know the voice. That mean snake-like voice that always seemed to bite him wherever he went.. He brings his hands together, folding one over the other nervously. He didnt want problems, especially since it was meant to be a calm day out.

"You shut 'yer damn mouth Eric, ain't nobody want this to get ugly."

"As if two Janes know how to fight. That one cant even count to two!" Eric points at Thomas. 

"Y'all best take that back or I'll rip 'ya new one." Tex's voice grows more firm with the anger he felt.

"As if I'm afraid of you, or her. Bet she don't even know what's going on.. Heh, no nancy cowboy and jane are gonna do shit." 

Tex's eye twitches as he passes the basket he held to his brother,"Hold this Bubba.." 

"Oh you're wanting to dance?"

With the basket now in his hands Thomas takes a slight step back. He knows they're gearing up for some sort of fight and he doesn't want to be involved. But those snide comments about 'she' and 'her' got his own annoyance growing. He may have liked makeup and more feminine things but he didnt appreciate being called such things in a demeaning way.

Tex slides his hand into his pocket and feels over his switch blade carefully. Getting it into position while he braces himself to be charged.

"Last chance to apologize sunshine.. It dont gotta be like'is." 

"As if I'd apologize to you freaks."

Eric winds up to throw the first hit with Tex ducking out of the way and pulling out his knife. Before he can get his much wanted stab in this fucker he's pushed back by a strong hand. Quick to sit up again only to see Thomas had pinned Eric to the floor with his arm twisted awkwardly behind his back. 

No one hurts the family. Just seeing the attempt Eric took instantly made Thomas see red. He may be against violence but his kin comes before that value.

Tex quickly tucks his knife away and grins widely,"That's good bubba hold 'em down!" He gets up and takes a few steps away to watch out for people that may walk in,"Heh, you dont fuck with family Eric. Give that arm a good twist bub."

Thomas doesn't even second guess his brother. He twists Eric's arm further with his other hand coming up to cover his mouth. Muffling the pained yells.

Tex looks back down with such satisfaction, "Ready 'ta say sorry, Eric?"


End file.
